T7-O1
T7-O1, known affectionately as Teeseven or T7, was a T7-series astromech droid active during the Great Galactic War, the Cold War, and the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. Involvement Star Wars: The Old Republic While Leneer left the Order and traveled to the planet Dantooine to live with Korr, Teeseven returned to the Order's service, and when the Jedi Order left Coruscant in 3650 BBY, Teeseven accompanied them to the Order's long-lost homeworld of Tython. Teeseven served as a reconnaissance droid for the Order over the next few years, scouting Tython's wilderness and identifying hazards. In 3643 BBY, Teeseven was sent out along with nineteen other droids as long-range probes, but he was captured by a group of Flesh Raiders, a violent species native to Tython, near the Flesh Raider-controlled Tythos Ridge region. Locked inside a weapons cache in the Upper Hollows cave system, Teeseven faked deactivation and recorded a meeting between the Dark Jedi Callef and a hooded figure whom Callef called Master. Having discovered the source of the Flesh Raiders' sudden increase in violence, the Padawan and the other Jedi set out to stop Bengel Morr and prevent further casualties. T7's later accompanied the Padawan in rescuing Orgus Din after the latter was lured into a trap and captured by Bengel Morr. Morr revealed himself as Orgus Din's former apprentice and was assumed to have been killed during the Sacking of Coruscant, and his rage at his perceived weakness of the Jedi left him seeking vengeance on the Order. Before he could slay Orgus Din, the Padawan and T7 intervened, defeating Morr and saving the Jedi Master. The Padawan was then elevated to the rank of Knight for the Jedi's role in ending the Flesh Raider threat, and T7 looked on as the newly promoted Knight constructed their first lightsaber. When the Knight was then dispatched to the capital of Coruscant to aid Jedi Master Bela Kiwiiks and her Padawan in dealing with a new threat, T7-O1 decided to remain with the Knight as the droid felt they were a formidable team. On Coruscant, T7-O1, the Knight and Orgus Din were brought up to speed on the situation by Master Kiwiiks. They were introduced to Republic scientist Eli Tarnis and General Var Suthra, who informed them that the plans for a Republic superweapon known as the Planet Prison had been stolen, and the Jedi had been called in to help retrieve them. Working with Kira Carsen and Agent Galen of the Republic Strategic Information Service, T7-O1 and the Knight tracked the stolen plans first to a Rodian slicer then to the Black Sun criminial syndicate. The mission then became more complicated as the two learned that Tarnis had been kidnapped by Black Sun. After one failed attempt to rescue Tarnis, T7-O1 and the Knight were informed by General Suthra that the stolen plans had also contained information about every Republic superweapon in development, not just the Planet Prison. Masters Din and Kiwiiks, as well as Agent Galen then departed Coruscant to secure the sites of the compromised superweapons while the Knight and T7-O1 launched an assault on the headquarters of Black Sun in order to rescue Tarnis. With the aid of the Coruscant Security Force, T7-O1 and the Knight fought their way to the Black Sun command center, where they found the Black Sun leader in a holocall with Tarnis, who revealed himself to be a Sith Lord. After defeating Salarr, T7-O1 and the Knight were told by Carsen that Tarnis had stolen the Planet Prison prototype and intended to use it on Coruscant. The three then pursued the Sith Lord first to the Justicars' Sector, where they found the murdered engineering team behind the Planet Prison, then to the ruins of the Jedi Temple, where they found Tarnis in a call with four Sith Lords, including his father, Darth Angral. Tarnis was slain by the Knight in combat and the activation of the Planet Prison was narrowly averted. Infuriated by his son's death, Angral promised to have vengeance on the Republic and the Knight in particular. Upon reporting in to General Suthra and Grand Master Satele Shan, the Knight was told that Din, Kiwiiks and Galen had all failed to report in, and General Suthra feared that Angral had already seized control of the superweapons. The general then gave the Knight a Defender-class light corvette for use as their personal starship as well as the location of one of Angral's bases on the planet of Ord Mantell, and asked the Knight to look into it. With Kira Carsen in tow as the Knight's new Padawan, the group then departed Coruscant for Ord Mantell. Upon arriving on Ord Mantell, T7-O1 and the Knight made their way to Angral's hidden base and fought their way into the command center of the facility. With the base's defenders dealt with, T7-O1 accessed the facility's databanks and found files indicating that Angral was planning to combine aspects of several Republic superweapon programs into a single project, which was codenamed the "Desolator." The files additionally contained intelligence indicating that Angral had sent agents to various worlds to where Republic superweapons were under development. With this information in hand, T7-O1 continued to accompany the Knight as they traveled to the worlds of Taris, Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine and Alderaan in order to chase down Angral's agents and secure the superweapons. As a result of these travels the Knight and his/her companions rescued Doctor Nasan Godera , a former Republic weapons designer and destroyed the prototypes of the Power Guard Project, the Shock Drum and the Death Mark, each of which was a Republic superweapon seized by Angral's forces, rescuing Agent Galen and Masters Kiwiiks and Din in the process. Unfortunately the Knight and his companions learned from General Var Suthra that Angral had already succeeded in combining the superweapons technology into the Desolator, which he had mounted on his flagship. Luckily for them, Din had secretly planted a tracker on the ship. The Knight and his companions pursued Angral to the Republic agriworld Uphrades but arrived to find that the world had already been devastated by Angral's superweapon. Subsequently, the Knights and company learn that Angral was targeting Tython. Upon boarding the Oppressor, T7 split off from the Jedi to disable the ship while they go to face Angral. The confrontation resulted in the Sith Emperor possessing Kira. But thankfully, Kira was able to break the Emperor's hold over her. The trio then reunited aboard the Defender and escaped the Oppressor's destruction. A year later, T7-O1 and Kira came upon his Master, who had been given the title of the Hero of Tython, apparently talking to thin air. The Hero explained that the ghost of Orgus Din wanted them to go to Tatooine to rescue Jedi Knight Jomar Chul. Following their successful rescue, the Hero and the crew became involved in a mission by Jedi Master Tol Braga to capture and redeem the Sith Emperor. In ordered to complete Braga's preparations, the Hero took on a series of missions to Balmorra, Quesh and Hoth. Once the Hero had completed those objectives, they went ahead with the mission, despite Chul's warnings that he had foresaw the Hero falling to the dark side. Chul's vision came to pass when the hero and Braga's strike team confronted the Sith Emperor, who dominated their minds and turned them to the dark side. T7 and the rest of the Hero's crew were imprisoned aboard the Emperor's space stations for months while the Hero underwent Sith training. Thankfully, Din's spirit managed to free the Hero of the Emperor's control, who in turn free Kira from being tortured. T7, along with the Hero's new companions, Doc and Sergeant Fideltin Rusk were freed by Lord Scourge, the Emperor's Wrath. Though everyone was puzzled by Scourge's actions, the Sith explained that a vision he had centuries ago motivated him to rebel against the Emperor. Returning to Tython, Scourge revealed to the Jedi Council that the Emperor was plotting to consume all life in the galaxy to fuel his supposed immortality in a powerful ritual. To thwart the Emperor's plans, the Hero and their crew traveled to Belsavis, Voss and Corellia to stop the Emperor's servants from killing countless innocent lives to begin the ritual, as well as redeeming the fallen members of their strike team. Their efforts weakened the Emperor, at which the Republic decided to strike at Dromund Kaas so that the Hero could strike him down. While the Republic kept the Imperial Navy occupied, T7 accompanied the Hero to confront the Emperor, as the two of them couldn't be controlled by him. When the pair confronted the Emperor and engaged him in battle. After seemingly defeating him, Teeseven contacted Scourge, who exclaimed that the Emperor was not yet dead. Before they could do anything, the Emperor's body became shrouded in a cloud of dark side energy, and the Hero heard the Emperor's voice telepathically warning the Jedi that he would take everything and everyone to the grave with him. As the Dark Temple came crashing down around them, the Hero and Teeseven managed to escape back to the Defender and fled Dromund Kaas. Upon rendezvousing with the Republic flagship Valiant, Master Satele and Admiral Dabrin awarded the Hero and crew each the Republic's highest honor: the Cross of Glory. At some point during the Hero's travels, the Jedi Master suddenly had a vision of a far-away jungle planet. Teeseven then approached the Hero, asking if they were referring to Rishi, as the planet was entered in the ship's navicomputer. Knights of the Fallen Empire Sometime after the former Sith Emperor consumed all life on Ziost, the Eternal Empire invaded the galaxy, during which the Hero of Tython went missing. The Hero's companions searched in vain for their leader but failed and thus went their separate ways. By 3632 BBY, Teeseven teamed up with the Sith Lord Lana Beniko and Koth Vortena to rescue The Outlander from Emperor Arcann's custody. Infiltrating the carbonite facility on Zakuul, Teeseven aided in the Outlander's escape by creating false alarms throughout the facility, as well as deactivating blaster turrets firing on Koth's shuttle. Teeseven remained on Zakuul while the others fled the planet in the Gravestone. Being a simple droid granted Teeseven some anonymity. Later on, he received a message from the "Lady of Sorrows", who had been seeking the Gravestone and wished to establish a dialogue with its computer, which Teeseven relayed to the Outlander. Teeseven later met with the Outlander and Senya Tirall upon their return to Zakuul in search of the Lady. Eventually, after slicing relays and interrogating Zakuulans in the Old World, they learned that the only way to get a meet with the Lady was with the Heralds of Zildrog. Teeseven soon separated from his companions to update Koth on their status and subsequently bore witness to the interrogation and murder of Mona Gale, the Lady's proxy, by the Heralds. After recruiting the Lady, revealed to be a droid named SCORPIO, Teeseven returned to Asylum with the Outlander and company. While SCORPIO was working on the Gravestone's hyperdrive, the Outlander received a summons from the Scion Heskal, at which Teeseven volunteered to accompany the Outlander. The meeting turned out to be a trap, as Heskal had invited Arcann to Asylum to fulfill his vision. After Arcann and the Outlander's duel was interrupted by a crashing shuttle, Teeseven fought beside his ally back to the Gravestone so they could flee the planet. Allies *Kira Carsen *Doc *Lord Scourge *Fideltin Rusk *Nico Okarr *Orgus Din *Lana Beniko *The Outlander *Satele Shan *Emperor's Wrath *The Hunter *Voidhound *Hero of Tython *Barsen'thor *Cipher Nine *Meteor *Darth Nox *SCORPIO *Senya Tirall *Koth Vortena *HK-55 *HK-51 *Treek Enemies *Callef *Bengel Morr *Eli Tarnis *Darth Angral *Valkorion *Arcann *Vaylin *Darth Marr Appearances *Star Wars: The Old Republic **Shadow of Revan **Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Droids Category:Star Wars The Old Republic Category:Star Wars Category:The Outlander's Companions Category:Hero of Tython Companions Category:Alive Category:Blue Eyes Category:Alliance Member Category:Knights of the Fallen Empire Category:Shadow of Revan Category:Created